


If You Go Down, I Go With You

by starrywrite



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Broken Bones, Fluff, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywrite/pseuds/starrywrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Phil breaks his leg, and Dan adopts the role of “best boyfriend ever” and takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Go Down, I Go With You

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! it’s fic time ^_^ this is for my darling alexandra who was thirsty as fuck for some phil angst so yeah i hope u enjoy this bae :* and i hope everyone else enjoys this as well!!
> 
> tw: injury, not rly graphic but if broken bones gross you out then skip the beginning or read with a bit of caution!! and ive said this before but i literally cant grasp the layout of the boys' flat like??? its rly weird omg so yeah i think for the most part i got it kind of right in here?? (i had some help from alex tho! :)) idk i want a gold star for trying.
> 
> also there is a severe overload of fluff in this and a severe lack of angst in this, i almost didn’t believe that i wrote this. also the title is dramatic as heck but what can u do

It was like something out of an overly dramatic Lifetime Movie Network film, and Phil’s kind of embarrassed to admit that this even happened to him - or he will be, once he gets past the initial “oh my _god_ ” of this moment because… _oh my god_.

He can barely wrap his mind how it even happened; maybe it was because he wasn’t wearing his glasses or contacts, maybe it was because he was just a bit too clumsy for his own good, but the fact of the matter is, it happened. All he wanted as to make himself a pot of coffee and instead he ended up falling down the stairs. Not even gracefully either, he didn’t just stumble or slip - he properly falls down the steps. He lets out a loud cry of pain, but it doesn’t matter because no one can hear him; Dan left a few hours ago, leaving him home alone. He reaches for the railing to somehow stop him from falling, but he can’t get a grip on it and he tumbles down the steps, and he’s pretty sure that on the way down, something bad happens.

When he lands at the bottom of the staircase, his head is pounding, he’s out of breath, and his leg looks like it’s been taken off and then put back on backwards. He cranes his neck to look at his and he exhales, pained. He’s almost positive that your leg isn’t supposed to be bent at an angle like this; he looks like someone from Cirque-Du-Soleil only he’s sure that when they’re contorted like this, they aren’t in pain - and _god_ is he in pain. Everything hurts, but most of all his leg, which he assumes is broken now. Anxiety tugs at his chest; he’s never broken a bone before. He looks at his leg again, and he wants to cry because just _looking_ at it hurts and he knows he has to see a doctor before… well, he isn’t entirely sure before “what” because he’s pretty sure that you can’t die from a broken leg - even though he kind of feels like that’s possible now - but what if it gets infected or something? Tears are burning at his eyes and he sucks in a deep breath, because he can’t lay here at the bottom of the staircase forever; he has to get up, he has to call Dan for help.

He braces himself for whatever’s about to happen, but he doesn’t account for the pain being as intense as it is when he tries to stand up. He manages to balance himself on one leg, but he finds that he can’t put any weight on his injured leg without it feeling like there’s a fiery pain shooting up his entire body, and he let’s out a loud scream of pain, falling back down, collapsing on top of the steps. He almost can’t breathe, he’s never experienced pain like this before. 

He lies there for a moment, gasping a little, a few tears escaping down his cheeks. Maybe he can drag himself upstairs, but his upper body strength isn’t anything to be considered strength at all so he rules that plan out. Plus, he’s way too weak from the initial fall, plus the sheer terror he experienced when he fell and now the pain that’s shooting throughout his body with every breath he takes. He doesn’t have the energy to try and drag his body upstairs and then to his room to get his phone and ring Dan. 

So he just lies there, trying to come up with an alternative to just lying there miserably, and time ticks on and the pain in his leg grows worse, and just when’s he decides to accept the fact that he’s going to lay here on the floor in pain forever, he hears the click of their front door unlocking. "Phil?" Dan finally enters their flat, and he almost lets out a sob of pure relief. 

"Dan!" he gasps, then moans in pain, his entire body tensing up as he feels another fiery jolt of pain shoot up from his toes to the tips of his fingers "H - help!" is all he can manage, and luckily enough, Dan finds him only seconds.

He hears a gasp. "Oh, my god, Phil!" Dan kneels at his side, surveying the scene and he winces when he sees Phil’s leg, his stomach lurching. "What happened, oh my god, are you okay?" Dan’s talking fast, a nervous habit of his, and Phil can barely understand what he’s asking him

"Dan," Phil whines as Dan cradles his head in his lap, immediately grabbing his phone and calling for an ambulance. "Help. Hurts." he tells him, face contorted in pain as he wills himself not to cry because he knows Dan will freak out if he does and he doesn’t want Dan any more worked up than he already is. 

"I know baby, I know." Dan tells him, his hands brushing his hair back, soothingly running his fingers through his hair in hopes of calming him down. "It’s okay, you’re gonna be okay." Phil nods, because that’s all he can do right now; he’s in too much pain to even think. He closes his eyes tightly, biting his lip to keep himself from crying out in pain, but he’s calming down - just a little - because Dan’s here now. He trusts Dan and he knows Dan will take care of him. He knows Dan will take the pain away.

* * *

Hours pass, and Phil finds himself groggy with a stiff neck and his leg, no longer in pain, but feeling like it weighed down, as if someone’s attached themselves to him and are clinging on to his calf. He blinks a couple of times, his vision straining to focus as he begins to see nothing but white, his ears focusing and he begins to hear a constant beeping noise next to him. He groans a little as he struggles to sit up.

“You’re awake!” he hears a voice say, and he looks over to see Dan seated by his bedside. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore.” Phil admits. “But I’m okay.” 

“Good.” Dan leans over and presses his lips against his cheek. “You broke your leg in two places,” he tells him and Phil’s eyes widen. “Your doctors fixed you up though, and they said you can go home tomorrow.” 

“Well that’s good.” Phil says, trying to stay optimistic about the situation; it could be worse - he could’ve pulled an Augustus Waters and had to have gotten his leg removed and ended up being forced to live life with only one leg. The alternative was definitely better. Dan kisses Phil’s cheek again, and Phil wraps his arms around him, hugging him. “Are _you_ okay?” he asks him.

Dan nods. “I’m fine now that I know you’re okay.” he says, and there’s a gnawing feeling in the back of Phil’s mind that there’s more to it than that, but he can’t be bothered to press the situation right now; he’s too tired. He’s just going to lie to himself and let himself believe that Dan really is fine. For now. 

Phil’s doctor comes in a few minutes later, checking up on him and making sure everything’s fine - which it is - and gives Phil some medication for the pain, and then something to help him sleep through the night. When he leaves, Dan tugs back his hospital sheets back to reveal Phil’s leg encased in a black cast. “Check it out, you’ve got a cast,” Dan tells him.

He frowns. “Why’s it black?” he asks, turning his head towards Dan. “Was this your doing?” 

“They asked me at a bad time,” Dan says sheepishly. “I was under stress - I said the first color that came to mind.”

“Of course it was black.” Phil rolls his eyes. “No one can sign it now, though.” he pouts.

Dan kisses his pouty lips. “We can order you some new stickers and decorate your cast,” he tells him, looking at Phils leg and giggling as he wiggles his toes, the only part of his foot that’s not been covered with the plaster. 

“That’ll be fun!” Phil brightens significantly, and Dan can’t help but to smile at how cute his boyfriend is. Phil looks off to the side, “Awh, does every room get flowers?” he asks, motioning to the bouquet of sunflowers sitting on the end table. a small teddy bear with a heart resting in its hands that say GET WELL SOON. “...and a little bear too?” he can’t stop smiling as he picks the bear up and holds it in his lap.

“Um,” Dan rubs the back of his neck, his cheeks tinting red. “Actually, I - I kind of bought those for those for you.”

“Dan!” Phil’s beaming, and Dan’s blushing more than ever.

“Shut up, it’s no big deal,” the brunette grumbles. “I couldn’t handle just sitting around while you were getting operated on and the hospital has a gift shop, so I just…” he trails off, and lets out a small yelp when Phil reaches out for him, pulling him close to him so he can kiss him.

“Thank you,” he says. “I love my flowers and I love my bear - both of them.” 

“Stop!” Dan laughs, embarrassed, burying his face in the crook of Phil’s neck. The older boy chuckles and reaches for his phone to snap a picture of his cast encased leg. “You gonna tweet that?” Dan asks. 

“Yup.” Phil says, typing up _‘oops’_ and then tweeting the picture. 

“I wanna take one!” Dan reaches for his phone, standing up and telling Phil, “Smile!” the dark hair boy gives him two thumbs up and smiles for Dan’s camera. After the picture’s taken, Dan tweets: _‘look what @AmazingPhil did today.’_. As expected, their mentions are blowing up, their fans nearly hysterical and you’d think that Phil actually died as opposed to him just breaking his leg. 

The two of them go back and forth, explaining the situation over twitter and replying to a few fans for a while before they both discard their phones, and Dan crawls into Phil’s hospital bed with him, adjusting his laptop so it’s on both of their laps and finds a movie for them to watch. Phil rests his head on Dan’s shoulder, and cuddles his boyfriend, thankful that the pain medication his doctor had given him is beginning to kick in - along with the sleeping pills, and he finds himself drifting off to a blissful sleep.

* * *

“God, Phil, what have you been eating lately?” Dan huffs, struggling to help Phil, who’s got one of his arms around his shoulders and most of his body weight leaning against him, inside of their flat.

“You do know I have crutches, Dan.” Phil points out, hoping that Dan doesn’t lose his footing or something and drop him. He isn’t sure exactly why Dan had insisted upon practically carrying him like this - but the gesture was nice. 

“You’ve never used crutches before, and I don’t want you falling.” Dan explains, struggling to get himself and Phil upstairs. “God, I need to join a gym.” he mumbles to himself, marveled at how out of shape he is and how much he’s struggling to get up to his room. 

“I think it’s more likely that I fall with you dragging me upstairs like this.” Phil says, using his good leg to hop up the steps, his broken leg bent so it’s not touching the ground below him, and he’s gripping Dan so tightly; at least this way, if they go down, they’ll go down together.

“You’re fine, I got you!” Dan huffs again, and finally they’ve made it to the top of the steps, and this is when Phil actually almost falls over because Dan just drops to the ground, struggling to catch his breath. Phil falls forward, but uses the wall to steady him. 

“Dan, just get me my crutches,” Phil tells him, because it’s taken them way too long to get inside and upstairs with Dan struggling to carry him around, and he just wants to lie in his bed with his DS and he wants to get there before nightfall. 

“They’re,” Dan gasps a little from where he’s lying face down on the floor. “They’re - I’ll bring them up after you’re settled in bed.” he says. He rolls over onto his back so he can look at Phil. “I didn’t want you to hurt yourself trying to go upstairs with them, especially since it’s your first time trying to use them.” 

Phil smiles; Dan may be acting a bit overbearing at the moment, but it’s sweet how much he cares and how he doesn’t want him to hurt himself again. “Thanks,” he says and when Dan gets up to his feet, he gives him a kiss. “Alright, let’s get this over with.” he says, draping his arm across Dan’s shoulders once more and Dan gets moving again, Phil hopping alongside with him. 

When Phil finally gets into his room, he throws himself face down onto his bed - which he soon regrets because this isn’t comfortable, but he can’t jostle his leg around too much because his leg still hurts, so rolling over so he’s on his back is a bit of a struggle. However, Dan’s by his side, helping him up and propping him up against his pillows. “Do you need anything?” he asks him. “Snacks, a drink?”

“You.” Phil tells him, and he opens his arms. With a smile, Dan crawls into his bed, and lays next to him, resting his head on Phil’s chest. Just like in the hospital, he pulls up Phil’s laptop, puts on a movie for them to watch, and content, they spend the rest of their evening like this.

* * *

Phil ends up getting relocated to the lounge the next day because it’s more convenient that way; it's closer to the kitchen the kitchen and the bathroom is just around the corner, and he wouldn’t have to struggle up and down the steps for the most part. The lighting is a bit artrosis, he finds when he goes to film his newest video.

“Hey guys!” he says, waving at the camera and smiling widely. “So you may have noticed I’m not in my usual filming spot, well that’s because -” he lays on his side and struggles to lift his leg up to show the camera his cast. “I broke my leg!” he says, then lets out a small yelp as he nearly falls off of the bed that Dan had set up for him.

“Jesus Christ, Phil,” Dan mutters, rushing over to help him sit up again. 

“Thanks,” he says, then turns back to the camera, going back into AmazingPhil mode. “So yeah, I broke my leg; honestly, I’m surprised it hadn’t happened sooner because you guys know how clumsy I am - it was just a matter of time.” he then goes on to explain the story of how he broke his leg and how Dan saved him, cue Dan awkwardly poking his head into the shot and waving at the camera. “Dan’s in here, by the way,” Phil says. “Because he refuses to leave me on my own, even for a little bit.” 

“You nearly fell over trying to film a video,” Dan points out. “Trust me, you need me around.”

Phil chuckles. “I think what I really need is to be put in a bubble.” he says. “Oh, and speaking of Dan, he’s the reason my cast is black!”

“Soz.” Dan says from the corner of the room, where he’s currently lurking, and Phil chuckles again. 

“At first I was really sad because no one can sign this, but Dan and I ordered some stickers off of RedBubble and they came in this morning and we’re gonna decorate my cast!” Phil smiles as he goes through all of his stickers, showing them off for the camera. When he finishes that, he puts them aside and then goes on to explain why he’s staying in the lounge instead of his room and how difficult showering is lately and how _itchy_ his cast is - something he didn’t anticipate.

“I’ve never broken a bone before, so I’ve never had a cast before,” he explains. “And oh my gosh, it’s so itchy! I had to call my doctor to make sure that was normal, and he told me that it is, it’s just the dead skin or something - which is gross - but yeah, it’s normal so that’s some stress off of my shoulders.” 

He pauses for a moment. “I can’t think of anything else to say…” he mumbles to himself, and Dan smiles fondly; he always enjoys looking in on when Phil films, because his boyfriend is just too cute. “But yeah, other than my itchy leg of doom, I’m doing alright!” he tells the camera. “Thank you to everyone for your nice tweets; they really made me smile. And I will see you all soon with a new video! Bye!” he can’t lean forward and cover the camera like he usually does, so he turns to Dan and says, “Can you do my outro for me?”

Dan raises an eyebrow. “What, the covering camera thing?” he asks.

“Yeah, I can’t reach!” Phil says, extending his arms forward to show Dan that he’s too far back to cover the lens and he clearly can’t get up and do it - mostly because he’s finally in a comfortable position and doesn’t want to lose it. 

“Sure…” Dan says slowly, stifling a laugh, and he awkwardly takes a seat next to Phil, only to get up and cover the lens with his hand while Phil says, “Bye!” again. The two of them laugh and Dan shuts the camera off for him before sitting down next to him again. “So,” the brunette says. “You want me to get your laptop so you can edit and all of that?” he asks him.

“Maybe later.” Phil says. “No, yeah, I’ll do it now; I can’t do anything else,” he adds sulkily, something he’s clearly going to have to get used to. That’s actually the worst thing about having a broken leg, he’s confined to their flat, mostly he’s just confined to the lounge because he can barely work his crutches and Dan just runs around getting him anything and everything he needs, so all he can really do is just… sit. And it’s so boring, he hates it so much. But he forces himself to stay optimistic about everything and figures he might as well make the most of the situation. “I can edit your video too,” he offers as Dan fetches his laptop.

“Wow, you must really be bored.” Dan laughs.

“You don’t know the half of it.” Phil sighs. The worst part is, it’s barely even been a week of this.

* * *

Phil hates this. 

He’s not going to survive six weeks of this; six weeks with a cast on, six weeks being stuck inside, six weeks of Dan hovering over him because he refuses to let him out of his sight, six weeks of being bored and grumpy because he can’t do anything, _six weeks with this stupid, ugly, uncomfortable cast on his leg_. 

He lies in his bed sulking because he can no longer look on the bright side because everything about this sucks. He hates having a broken leg. He hates that he fell down the steps and broke his leg. He hates that he’s hungry and doesn’t have the energy to grab his crutches and struggle to get to the kitchen. He hates everything about this. 

He also feels really guilty, because Dan is literally driving him insane. He’s constantly hovering over him, worrying about him if he moves an inch because he’s afraid he’s going to fall over, freaking out whenever he tries to use his crutches because he thinks he’ll hurt himself. He’s always running around and getting him everything he needs or guiding him around the house whenever he tries to get up; at first it was really nice and sweet, but now it’s just making him crazy. Aside from the cabin fever he thinks is setting in, he’s kind of getting cabin fever with Dan.

And he feels bad, because Dan’s just trying to help and he cares a lot, but he’s making him insane. Phil’s used to being independent and not having anyone take care of him, and now someone’s taking care of him and it’s all a bit weird and he doesn’t really know how to react. He honestly just feels like a dick for not appreciating what Dan’s doing for him - but he really does just need some space. 

There’s a knock at his door, taking him out of his thoughts and bringing him back to reality, and he looks up to see Dan sticking his head inside. “Hey, you,” he smiles. “Want some company?” 

"Of course." Phil says, and his eyes widen when Dan walks inside, holding a box of two dozen donuts. "What’s this?" 

He shrugs "Donuts always make everything better," Dan explains, taking a seat on the edge of Phil’s bed. "So, chocolate or glazed?" 

Phil smiles and takes a donut from the box. “Thank you,” he says, and he feels a pang of guilt in his chest because just a moment ago he was thinking about how annoying Dan’s been lately, and now he’s bought him donuts; he’s got the best boyfriend in the world, and he definitely doesn’t deserve him. “So,” he starts, swallowing a bite of donut, then asks, “What’s the outside world like?”

“Well there’s these things call trees,” Dan starts jokingly.

“I’m serious; I haven’t been outside in so long!” Phil whines. “All I see are white walls, all day everyday. I’m going to go insane if I don’t get a change of scenery - or some fresh air.” he adds, hoping Dan picks up on his hinting. His doctor said it was perfectly fine for him to go outside, as long as he doesn’t get his cast wet. But Dan refuses to let him go out; they actually almost had a fight about this the other night because Phil just wants to go outside for once, but Dan just says, “No.” - to which Phil replies, “You’re not the boss of me,” which was really immature, that Dan didn’t even take him seriously, and told him he was cranky and needed a nap. Which he did, but that was besides the point. 

“I can open a window for you.” Dan offers, getting up to open the window and Phil sighs heavily.

“Dan, I want to go outside!” he whines again. “I’m so bored and I hate having to stay inside; I want to go out and do something besides just sitting here and doing nothing!” 

“You can go outside after your leg’s healed,” Dan tells him, an attempt to reason with him. “Then you can walk to your heart’s content.”

“Dan, I’m not staying cooped up inside for six weeks.” Phil tells him, the whine in his tone completely gone because he wants Dan to know he’s serious. “I appreciate that you care, but you’re being a bit ridiculous now. I’m not a baby, I’m sure I can manage going outside for a few hours.”

“You can’t manage walking down the steps!” Dan says, incredulously. 

Phil rolls his eyes. “Why am I even arguing with you?” he mutters, mostly to himself, and he reaches for his crutches because fuck this, he’s going outside. However, his movement has been slowed down significantly - a result of being forced to stay sitting down for hours, his joints are incredibly stiff - so Dan beats him to his crutches, and moves them out of his reach. “Daniel!” he groans. 

“You don’t need to go outside; there’s nothing interesting out there anyway,” Dan mumbles; he doesn’t meet Phil’s eyes, and if they were having a proper fight right now, Phil would know he was winning because Dan always does this when he knows he’s wrong but he’s too stubborn to admit it.

“Dan,” Phil says, struggling to keep his temper in check because he doesn’t want to actually fight with Dan; he just wants to know why he’s acting the way he is. “What’s wrong?” he asks him. 

“Nothing.” Dan mumbles immediately. 

“Then why are you acting like the second I stand up, I’m going to shatter into a million pieces?” he asks him. “C’mon, I know something’s bothering you; you’ve been acting crazy overprotective for days now, and even though I appreciate it, you’re kind of…” he trails off, because there’s no nice way to say _you’re driving me insane_. “You’re just being really overprotective.” he finally says.”And I know something’s wrong, so can you please just tell me what?”

Dan’s silent for a moment, toying with the hem of his shirt and chewing on his bottom lip anxiously. Phil waits patiently for his explanation, and finally he mutters, “It was really scary finding you like that, at the bottom of the staircase. You looked so broken and small, and I knew you were in pain, and you were crying, and I had no idea how long you have been lying there like that-”

“Dan, I’m fine though.” Phil interrupts. “It’s not like I could’ve died from a broken leg.”

“You don’t know that,” Dan mumbles stubbornly. “What if I hadn’t come home for hours? Or what if you cut your leg instead and it got infected? Or what if you hit your head too?”

“You can’t keep playing the ‘what if’ game, you’re going to make yourself insane.” Phil says gently. “C’mere,” he pats the space next to him and hesitantly, Dan walks over, sitting next to him and cuddling against his side. “It’s not your fault that my leg is broken,” he tells him. 

“I know.” Dan says softly.

“And it’s not going to kill me if I try to get up and walk around a little bit,” Phil adds. “I’m not going to, like, burst into flames or anything. I might trip a little - but I tripped before I broke my leg.”

“I don’t like that you’re hurt though.” Dan tells him. “And I don’t want you to hurt yourself anymore.” 

“I won’t.” Phil insists. “I promise I’ll be really careful.”

Dan pauses for a moment. “I was getting on your nerves wasn’t I?” he asks after a while. “All the hovering and acting like your mom and everything.”

“It was just a bit overbearing.” Phil admits. “But I’m not used to being taken care of.” 

“I’m sorry.” Dan presses his face into the crook of Phil’s neck. “I’ve been so annoying; I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize,” Phil tells him.

“Sorry - wait no,” Dan groans, and Phil chuckles a little. “I just won’t say anything.” he decides.

Phil hesitates. “Say you’ll come out with me to get Starbucks?” he asks after a moment. “I’ll pay.” 

Dan sighs heavily. “I… Okay.” he finally mutters. “But you have to walk slow, and you have to be really, really careful - like please, don’t lose your balance or anything, and don’t do that thing where you swing around on the crutches because you’re going to fall if you do that. And-”

“Okay,” Phl finally said. “Okay to everything; I promise I’ll be careful.” 

Dan sighs again. “Alright, let’s go.” he gets up to his feet and helps Phil up, letting him use him for balance as he reaches for his crutches.. 

“Hey,” Phil says to him before they leave, and when Dan turns to look at him, he kisses him. “I love you.” he says.

Dan smiles a little. “I love you too.” he tells him. “A lot.” 

“I know, bear,” Phil says. “You’re the best boyfriend ever.” Dan blushes and shrugs, and Phil kisses him once more before the two of them - slowly - make their way outside. And Dan hovers over Phil the entire time, but the cabin fever feeling from before has faded away and he’s okay with it, because Dan really is the best boyfriend ever and he definitely may be annoying, but it’s just because he cares and Phil thinks he can get used to that.


End file.
